The Halloween Ball
by AddisonRae
Summary: Snape hates the way Dumbledore always knows exactly what he's thinking. A person's mind is PRIVATE for God's sake! but when a new teacher with problems in love arrives at Hogwarts, will Dumbledore's meddling result in romance for our Potions Master?
1. The New Teacher

****

(A/N):Ok, I just realized that i used some chapters from another story when I posted this one. So, thanks to the two reviewers *gives them cookies* I'm gonna fix it!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…don't sue…you'll only end up with lawyer's fees. I hate writing these so I'll only write it once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
  
_Oh great _  
  
Severus Snape had just seen a new teacher at the sitting at the staff table. A fiery red head with bright green eyes and a warm smile. She looked happy, which meant her and Snape wouldn't get along. She was talking animatedly to the Charms teacher. This on was blonde. Snape couldn't see anymore, she had her back to him.  
  
_Two of them! They're barely teenagers! _  
  
Dumbledore had just stood up and silence settled over the Great Hall. Every head now faced the direction of the staff table. Dumbledore smiled down at them all.  
  
"Another year of learning" he said, "let us continue with the Sorting!"  
  
Snape tuned out most of the Sorting. He clapped when the rest of them did, and vaguely wondered if any of the teachers were paying attention. This was the same every year, boring as hell. Finally, Professor McGonagall took away the tattered Sorting Hat, and Dumbledore started the usual speech. Snape snapped back to life when he introduced the new teachers.  
  
"Our new Ancient Runes teacher, Miss Carmen Rain" the blonde stood up and smiled nervously, she had blue eyes.  
  
_typical _  
  
"And our new Astronomy teacher, Miss Andrea Taylor." The red head stood up, and sat down quickly.   
  
Snape joined in the polite applause, silently praying he'd never have to deal with these new teachers. Dumbledore finished his speech, and the food appeared. Snape could hear snatches of the conversation around him, but was oblivious. When the feast was over he got up to leave, and had almost succeeded until:  
  
"Severus? Would you mind showing Miss Taylor to her room? It's on the way to yours, I believe." Dumbledore asked, "Miss Rain, yours is on the way to mine."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two women. They hugged each other and said goodnight. Snape thought this was odd.   
  
_why did they hug? _  
  
"First thing tomorrow we catch up, Drea!" Carmen said, "I want to hear all about Ryan!"  
  
"Car, I told you , there's nothing to hear!" Andrea called to Carmen's retreating back. She then turned to Snape and held out her hand, "Andrea Taylor" she said.  
  
Snape looked at her for a moment and then reluctantly shook her hand, "Severus Snape. Follow me."  
  
Snape led Andrea through the castle. She had an awed expression on her face. When they reached her quarters, Snape stopped.  
  
"Thank you" Andrea said and he left without a word.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Snape found himself seated next to Andrea at the staff table. Carmen was next to her. They chatted in quick voices as he approached.  
  
"Hello," Andrea said as he sat down, he nodded at them and ate in silence.  
  
The two women glanced at him quizzically, then continued their chatter. As hard as he tried, Snape could not tune out the conversation. He actually became interested when the subject turned to romance.  
  
"So you just left?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Yea, I should have left sooner." Andrea muttered, "Then maybe…"  
  
"Drea, don't! Don't dwell on it!" Carmen said, "He's a jerk…I seem to remember telling you that from the start!"  
  
"Car…"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! If I ever see him again I'll curse the hell out of him…"  
  
Andrea sighed. Snape suddenly noticed he hadn't been eating. He forced down the rest of his food and left.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe him!" Carmen hissed.  
  
She and Andrea ere in her Runes classroom. Carmen relaxing in her chair and Andrea sitting stiffly on the desk. She held a letter in her hands.  
  
"What should I do?" She asked.  
  
"Well, do you want to see him?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe I should…for closure." Andrea muttered.   
  
"Whatever you do, Dre, I'm here." 


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers in his bedroom. The stack of parchment thinned steadily. All was silent except for the scratching of his quill. The silence didn't last long, though, Snape froze. Voices penetrated the peaceful silence, and they didn't sound happy. He glanced at his watch, 1:00 a.m.  
  
"Drea, come back" a muffled voice begged.  
  
"Ryan, it's over" Andrea Taylor said firmly.  
  
"It's not over until I say it is" The voice said angrily. Snape leaped up when he head signs of struggle. He flew up the dungeon steps to the floor directly above his bedroom. Snape caught a glimpse of deep red hair begin forced into a classroom. He burst through the door just after it slammed shut. A tall, muscular man was forcing Andrea against the wall. Snape strode swiftly over to him and pulled him off of her.  
  
"Who is this, Miss Taylor." he asked.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend! Who the hell-?"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I distinctly heard her say it was over . I assume your not hard-of-hearing?" Snape hissed.  
  
"I demand to be treated with more respect!" The man yelled.  
  
"Any man who attacks a young woman has lost all of my respect." Snape sneered, "Leave, and don't bother her again."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or you'll have to deal with me!" Snape said menacingly. The man ran from the room.   
  
Snape turned to see Andrea slumped against the wall. She was breathing heavily, and a small trickle of blood seeped from a cut on her forehead. Bruises were already appearing on her face and arms.  
  
"Miss Taylor? Hospital Wing" Snape helped her up and supported her as they walked there.  
  
"Thank you" she muttered.  
  
"Stay away from him" Snape laid her on a bed and got Madam Pomfrey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Drea? Oh My God! Are you okay?" Carmen ran into the infirmary. "you weren't at breakfast and that quiet guy said something about your boyfriend?"  
  
"I met Ryan last night." Andrea said.  
  
"And the shock of seeing his disgusting face made you injure yourself, right?"  
  
There was a snort of derisive laughter from the door and Snape entered the infirmary.  
  
"Actually he attacked her."  
  
"That arse! I'll kill him!" Carmen hissed.  
  
"No need. Professor Snape handled him…did I thank you? I don't really remember getting here…"  
  
"Yes, Miss Taylor, see that you get well" Snape said, and he set a goblet of smoking potion on her bedside table, "This will help" then he left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape sat in his classroom later that day. He tried to concentrate on his lessons, but Andrea's bruised face kept flitting through his mind. She was beautiful…  
  
_Dammit! She's got to be 19! _  
  
"Actually Severus, Miss Taylor is 24" Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway of the empty classroom, "you've taken a liking to her?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Come, now, I might be mad but I'm not blind"  
  
"I haven't taken a liking to anyone"  
  
"She's out of the infirmary…you know where she sleeps…" Dumbledore trailed off and left.  
_  
Ridiculous! Ludicrous! Crazy! Mad!…Not a bad idea…_  
  
So Snape found himself headed for Angela Taylor's room. He reached her door and knocked sharply. A few moments later, Andrea appeared, dressed in a short, silky nightgown. Bruised and battered, but still beautiful.  
  
"Severus? Can I help you?" she asked, self-consciously pulling at the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were…If this is a bad time-" Snape was eyeing her nightgown.  
  
"Oh, not at all, come in" and she led him to a chair while she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I haven't got around to unpacking yet." she muttered, jumping up to shove something lacy into a drawer.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"How long have you been teaching? She asked changing the subject.  
  
"16 years, but I don't remember having you in class, and I would if you're as young as you look. "  
  
"I went to Beaubatons…It was horrible…French accents, ugh…and I'm not that young!" She said somewhat indignantly. Snape laughed.  
  
"You're young to me. 24?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why Beaubatons?"  
  
"Who knows? My mother insisted. We lived in London, but I think she went there…"  
  
"Is she French?"  
  
"Irish, actually I was born in Ireland."  
  
"I can tell…the hair…and eyes."  
  
"And temper" Andrea laughed.   
  
Snape had ever held a conversation like this with anyone. Not even Dumbledore. But he was intrigued, he found himself wanting to know more.  
  
"Remind me to never make you mad"  
  
"Deal…as long as you're there next time Ryan comes around."  
  
Before Snape could answer Carmen Rain came bursting through the door. She froze and looked surprised to see him, but recovered quickly.  
  
"He's really mad, Dre…he sent me a letter…he wants me to 'talk some sense into you' as he put it" she said.  
  
"Carmen went to Beaubatons with me…she knew Ryan as well" Andrea explained.  
  
"Well, if you're going to talk sense into her…convince her to say away from her." Snape said, rising to leave, "Get well soon, Miss Taylor."  
  
"Thank you, for everything"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore looked at Snape pointedly as Andrea sat down next to him. Her curly hair was down, showering down her back. And Snape felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch it. He shook the thought from his mind.  
  
"I don't care what he said, Car!" She was saying, "I don't want to talk to him!"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to! It's just after three owls in one night I get annoyed!" Carmen muttered.   
  
"Boyfriend trouble?" Snape smirked.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Andrea said heatedly.  
  
"I see what you mean about the Irish temper." he laughed, Andrea blushed scarlet.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered.  
  
"Don't be…it was quite amusing." he smirked.  
  
"My love life is amusing to you?…Granted, it has been a bit of a joke lately."  
  
"Maybe that's about to change, Miss Taylor" Dumbledore spoke up with the smallest trace of a wink at Snape.  
  
He's mad….I'm ancient to her   
  
"Lets hope so!" Andrea laughed.


	3. Dumbledore's Brilliant Idea

Chapter Three  
  
Snape couldn't ignore her. It was impossible! And he tried! But she intoxicated him! He'd never loved a woman, this was merely an attraction. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
_  
She's too young! Come off it! _  
  
"Severus, if you have feelings for her, then tell her!" Dumbledore said from next to him.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?" Severus, there are ways around the blocks you have put on your thoughts."  
  
_Bloody Hell! _  
  
"All right, I'll leave you alone" Dumbledore whispered, "But think about it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape thought about it. He'd been thinking about it for weeks! It was the end of October now! Of course, Dumbledore had the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas…a Halloween Ball. And he wanted all the staff to attend. He had asked Carmen and Andrea to plan it. He said they were closest to the student's age and would make it more enjoyable for them. Carmen jumped at he chance and dragged Andrea along for the ride.  
  
Carmen ran to catch up with Andrea on the way to the Great Hall for dinner a few days Dumbledore had announced his brilliant idea.  
  
"I've been thinking about the--"  
  
"If you say one word about the damn Ball I swear I'll curse the hell out of you!" Andrea hissed before entering and sitting at he staff table. Snape entered shortly after, smirking.  
  
"Can't dance?" he asked her as he sat down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard you in the corridor, everyone within a mile of here did actually."  
  
" I CAN dance, I DON'T dance" she muttered.  
  
"welcome to the club" he sneered.  
  
"Dumbledore's been hinting…Professor/Student dances…and dances with just professors…we HAVE to." she moaned.  
  
"Will it kill you to dance two dances?" Dumbledore laughed from Snape's other side. He had a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Yes!" they hissed together.  
  
Andrea got back to her food and Dumbledore leaned in closer to Snape. Keeping an eye on her to make sure she couldn't hear.  
  
" A mere suggestion…the Professor/Professor dance…it's for a reason." he looked pointedly at Andrea, then at Snape and continued eating.  
  
_Bloody Insane! _


	4. The Ball

Chapter Four  
  
The night of the Ball had dawned. Snape made his way grumpily to the GreatHall. Carmen had gone all out. It looked magnificent. Snape sat in his usual spot. The house tables were gone. There were small tables around the Hall with a vast space in the middle.  
  
_I think I'm going to be ill. _  
  
"Severus, lighten up! Enjoy yourself" Dumbledore winked at him and welcomed them all, the Ball had begun.  
  
"Professor's dance!" Dumbledore called.  
_  
Dammit _  
  
All the professors rose and chose their partners quickly. Andrea and Snape glanced at each other.  
  
"Damn him", she muttered, grabbing his arm "Lets get this over with."  
  
Halfway through the song she said, "To be honest, when you said you didn't dnce, I thought you just couldn't"  
  
"Likewise" he sneered.  
  
"all women can dance, it just comes naturally"  
  
"Lucky them"  
  
"Well, where did you learn how to dance?" she asked.  
  
"He had these damn Balls I my day as well, you know."   
  
"well, duh!" she muttered, slapping a hand to her forehead, "Poor you!"  
  
"Beaubatons didn't have balls? He smirked.  
  
"They weren't fuckin' mandatory"  
  
"Lucky them" he said again.  
  
The dance was over, Snape let go of her waist quickly and they walked back to the staff table. He found himself regretting it was over. She felt so delicate in his arms.  
  
_What the hell am I thinking? _  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
"Same thing a dentist says after a root canal" Andrea whispered to Snape, then added "No." to Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore left for the floor and they were the only teachers left. Snape turned to her. Conversation was unavoidable.  
  
"So what's wrong with you? I thought women loved to dance."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me!…I just don't dance"  
  
"but why?"  
  
"If you MUST know…the first Ball I went to was where I met Ryan. He was in his 7th year and I was in 4th." Andrea hissed.  
  
"Ah, the boyfriend again".  
  
"He's not--"  
  
"--your boyfriend? Then move on!" Snape said, surprising himself.  
  
"Student/Teacher dance" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Damn!" they muttered together.  
  
_Carmen's already dancing with Harry…Where's Ron? _Andrea thought., then she saw him, heading for her. _Thank God! _. Ron and Harry were two of her favorite students. They chatted as they danced. Ron suddenly laughed.   
  
"How much you want to bet she asked him to dance?" he sniggered, jerking his head towards Snape and Pansy Parkinson. Andrea laughed.  
  
"I don't have to bet…he hates dancing."  
  
"He danced with you…" Ron grinned.  
  
"Dumbledore will pay!" She muttered and Ron laughed. They broke apart and he winked at her before rejoining his friends.   
  
_Great kid. _She sat back down next to Snape.  
  
"So…how--?"  
  
"Don't!" he hissed. She tried to supress a laugh.   
  
Dumbledore was walking towards them with a mile on his face. They groaned miserably.  
  
"How many dances to I have to think up to keep you two on the floor?" he asked.  
  
"How many songs are you planning on playing?" Andrea asked in a mock sweet voice.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, you dance one more dance and you can leave early" he smiled. Both Andrea and Snape jumped up and headed for the floor.  
  
"Thank God! He muttered and she laughed.  
  
"Am I that horrible?" she teased.  
  
"no…not as horrible as I thought you'd be…but -"  
  
"But what?" she asked.  
  
"I HATE dancing."  
  
The two of them finished their dance and left the Great Hall silently. Snape stopped when they reached her quarters. He didn't know why and was suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Er…"  
  
"thanks for the dances," she muttered, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" he said. Then he did something neither of them had expected. He bent down and kissed her quickly. He pulled away, shocked, and left quickly. Andrea stood watching him…frozen. Then she slowly turned and went to bed.   
  



	5. The Reactions

Chapter Five  
  
  
_What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! But what does that mean? What am I going to do tomorrow? I can't face her! _  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carmen entered Andrea's room two hours later. Andrea sat cross-legged on her bed. She had sat there in that exact spot since she got out of the shower.   
  
"You left early!" Carmen whined.  
  
"He kissed me" Andrea whispered disbelievingly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"SNAPE? He kissed you?" Carmen said.  
  
"Y--Yes."  
  
"Did you like it?" Carmen asked mischievously.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carmen sat down next to Snape the next morning at breakfast. He thought they had planned it, but Andrea wished she hadn't. She wanted to talk to Snape.  
  
Classes went on and lunch came. Andrea had warned Carmen to move to her usual seat. So she approached the staff table. Snape avoided her gaze. She sat down next to him and ate…silently. She wasn't going to make the first move. He had proved himself capable of that anyway.  
  
"Can we talk?" he muttered out of the side of his mouth so only she could hear.  
  
"My classroom…" she whispered and left.  
  
Snape got up shortly after. He didn't want to look too suspicious. He felt his heart pounding in his throat as he neared Andrea's classroom door. He knocked before entering. Andrea was seated on the desk, she indicated the chair in front of her. Snape sat.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking" he muttered.  
  
"I don't care what you were thinking then, I want to know what you're thinking now"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you regret kissing me?" Andrea asked.  
  
"I--"  
  
"because I don't" she mumbled, color rising in her cheeks.  
  
"You don't?" he got p and moved towards her.  
  
"No." she whispered, Snape put his hands on either side of her on the desk.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Would you jut kiss me already?" she muttered.  
  
Snape did just that. They kissed until they heard footsteps approaching. He pulled away quickly and made to leave.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"I'm going to thank Dumbledore." he said. 


	6. The Letter

Chapter Six  
  
The Halloween ball was now a mere memory. Snape and Andrea were meeting up all over the school. No one knew but Carmen. And Dumbledore, but he knew everything. They didn't mean to be secretive, but they were both very private people.  
  
They sat yet again at the staff table eating breakfast. Snape held Andrea's hand under the table. The post arrived and a dark gray owl landed in front of Andrea. She just stared at it. So, on her other side did Carmen.  
  
"Well?" Snape asked.  
  
"Ryan. That's Ryan's owl." Carmen stuttered.  
  
Snape glanced at Andrea. She remained silent. He let go of her hand and took the letter from the owl. He tried handing it to her but she pushed it back to him.  
  
"You read it," she said, finding her voice. Snape opened the letter and read:  
  
Andrea,  
I don't blame you for hating me. I hate myself right now. But please, forgive me. I need you. Just give me one more chance. I promise you won't regret it!  
Ryan Leary  
  
_Bastard. _  
  
"What did it say?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Nothing of importance. Just begging." Snape said bitterly.  
  
Andrea poked at her food quietly. She wasn't eating. Snape took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Quill and parchment?" she asked.  
  
Snape handed them to her and she bent down and scribbled furiously for a few minutes. Then she handed him back his quill and motioned for him to read what she had written.  
  
Ryan,  
I'm with someone new, and I'm very happy. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. You hurt me more than once. I don't want to b with you anymore, Ryan. But I hope you'll find someone who makes you as happy as I am now.  
Andrea Taylor  
  
Snape folded the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. He looked at Andrea. She had regained her composure, and looked much more calm. She just smiled at him and continued eating.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrea turned off the shower and dried herself with a towel. Then she put on her bathrobe and headed for her dresser. Halfway there she was interrupted by a faint knocking on the door to the small sitting room that was attached to her bedroom. She wandered over and opened the door.  
_  
Hmm…no one's here… _  
  
Andrea stepped out to look up and down the corridor. She felt a smooth stick under her foot. She looked down to see a long stemmed red rose. No one was in the corridor.  
_  
that little sneak! _She thought to herself, smiling.  
  
Andrea picked up the rose and walked through the empty hallways. She saw a dark figure ahead as she reached the dungeons. She snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man whirled around and pinned her hands behind her back. She screamed, and he covered her mouth.  
  
"So you're happy now, eh?" Ryan Leary whispered, "Whoever makes you happy can't help you now". 


	7. The Rose

Chapter Seven  
  
"Yes he can."  
  
Ryan spun himself and Andrea around and she saw Snape facing him, wand raised. Relief washed over her, and she stopped fighting against Ryan's hold.  
  
"HIM?" Ryan asked incredulously, removing his hand from her mouth in order to get a better grip on her, "God, you can do better than him, Andrea."  
  
"He makes me happier than you ever did" Andrea hisses, Snape was advancing.  
  
"One more step…" Ryan said, putting a knife to Andrea's neck.  
  
Snape froze. He thought quickly. He couldn't risk jinxing him, it might hit Andrea. He couldn't beat him to a bloody pulp, because that knife looked sharp. He made his decision in a split second.   
  
"Accio knife" the knife flew from Ryan's hand and into Snape's, "Let her go."  
  
Ryan released Andrea and she elbowed him in the nose and then in the groin. He double dove in pain, and she ran to Snape's side. Thin ropes issued from his wand, wrapping them tightly around Ryan and causing him to fall over. Snape levitated him and headed for Dumbledore's office, with Andrea still clutching his arm. He stopped when they reached her room.  
  
"You're in a bathrobe?" He asked.  
  
"He knocked on the door and left arose, I thought it was you so I headed for your room. I'd just taken a shower." She opened her door and changed quickly, then rejoined Snape and the floating Ryan. They resumed their journey to Dumbledore's office, and reached it in minutes.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked when Snape pushed the door open without knocking. He glanced at Ryan, then at Andrea, who was hand-in-hand with Snape, and comprehension dawned on his face.  
  
"Mr. Ryan Leary?" Dumbledore said, "I believe the Ministry has laws against breaking and entering."  
  
Snape thanked him and led Andrea from the room, "You'll be safe now, and he won't be bothering you."  
  
"I can't believe it! I thought it was you!"  
  
"Don't be silly, I wouldn't have hid" Snape said in what Andrea swore was the closest to a joking tone he had ever been.  
  
"true" Andrea laughed. Snape walked her back to her quarters and stopped. He watched her walk in and turn around to look at him.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked innocently., leaving the door open behind her. He followed her and sat in a chair in the sitting room. She returned moments later in her bathrobe again, "are you that stupid or something?" She said, impatiently pointing at the bedroom door. 


	8. The Morning After

Chapter Eight: The morning after  
  
Snape shook Andrea awake the next morning. He was half-dressed and running around the room gathering up the rest of his clothes. Andrea looked at him curiously.  
  
"Breakfast started five minutes ago," he explained.  
  
_Damn. _  
  
"I'll get dressed and say I slept in late, and you can go change and say you were working or something…no one will know." Andrea said  
  
"That's just it! Why can't they know?" Snape sighed.  
  
"I thought you didn't want them to know." Andrea muttered.  
  
"I thought you didn't want them to know" Snape said.  
  
"So, we both want them to know, then?" Andrea grinned.  
  
"I'll be back in 10 minutes".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape changed quickly and headed back to Andrea's room. They walked in to the great Hall together holding hands. The chattering died and everyone stared at them in disbelief. All except for Dumbledore and Carmen, of course.  
  
"About time" Carmen muttered when they sat down.  
  
"sorry, we were busy."  
  
"I'll bet you were!" Carmen grinned.  
  
"car!" Andrea laughed, blushing.  
  
"Yes, Dre?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Have you noticed that for some odd reason everyone is staring at us?" Snape said loudly. Everyone in the Great Hall turned and broke into whispers.  
  
"Yes, I'd noticed", Andrea grinned.  
  
"Unfortunately, something tore me away from grading my papers lat night. I better go finish them before my first class." Snape said.  
  
"tore you away?" Andrea said in a hurt voice.  
  
"Yes, I didn't quite mind though…" He kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
"I think I'll go, too" Andrea told Carmen, "Everyone's staring again."  
  
Andrea got up and left the Great Hall. She didn't go to he rooms, but continued to the dungeons. Snape was busy grading papers, and didn't notice her until she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Then he noticed, and he jumped.  
  
"could you please never do that again?" he muttered and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Okies." she winked.  
  
"what?"  
  
"o-----k---" She said like she was explaining to a toddler. "Want some help?"  
  
"I don't know if---"   
  
"Severus, I go top marks in potions and my professor was worse than you…if that's possible" She took a handful of papers and started grading them.  
  
_Women! _He shook his head. 


	9. Christmas

Chapter Nine- Christmas  
  
"I'd like to wish you all a Happy Christmas and New Year!" Dumbledore said to the Great Hall, "You will be leaving tomorrow morning and I won't have another chance…"  
  
"Are you staying for Christmas?" Andrea asked Snape.  
  
"I always do." he replied.  
  
"Oh," Andrea said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"What"  
  
"Nothing" she muttered.  
  
"BRILLIANCE!" Carmen blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a brilliant idea." Carmen grinned.  
  
"No! The last one of your 'brilliant ides' started off I a muggle nightclub and ended up with you in a muggle prison." Andrea reminded.  
  
"You know what alcohol does to me! Besides, this ides isn't about me!" Carmen snapped.  
  
"Muggle prison?" Snape smirked.  
  
"Don't ask. What I sit, Car?" Andrea sighed.  
  
"Why don't you two spend Christmas together ?"  
  
"Because he always stays here." Andrea mumbled.  
  
"First time for everything…" Carmen prompted.  
  
"Why not?" Snape asked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Unless you'd rather be alone…" Snape said seriously.  
  
"Oh, shut it! You're stuck with me for Christmas!" Andrea grinned.  
  
"My house. I haven't been home in ages." Snape mused.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrea and Snape left for his house the next morning. They walked into Hogsmeade and then Apparated. When they arrived, Snape was knocked over by a small moving blur.   
  
"Master has returned!" The house elf squeaked.  
  
"Hello, Libby." Snape was smiling…at a house elf.  
  
"Umm…" Andrea muttered.  
  
"Libby, this is Andrea, she'll be staying for Christmas."  
  
"Hello, Libby" Andrea said.  
  
The house elf suddenly burst into tears. Andrea was shocked, but Snape was still smiling. He shook his head at the elf when he saw Andrea's face.  
  
"Libby raised me from infancy" he explained, but Andrea still didn't understand.  
  
"Master is all growled up! Master is marrying Miss!" Libby sobbed.  
  
"Er…actually we hadn't discussed it." Snape was blushing.  
  
"Master has never brought a woman home before…" Libby pushed, she was no longer sobbing and was now smiling mischievously at Snape.  
  
"Come off it, Libby!" He mumbled. 


	10. The House Elf

Chapter Ten- The House Elf  
  
"Libby will show Miss to her room," Libby squeaked, pulling Andrea's arm.  
  
"She'll stay with me"  
  
"But Master said he is not to marry" Libby said.  
  
"Well, we--"  
  
"Miss will not share Master's room!"  
  
Snape started to object, but Libby shot him a motherly look. Andrea allowed herself to be led t an elaborately decorated room, laughing all the way.  
  
"The bathroom is there, Miss" Libby squeaked, pointing at a door.  
  
"Thank You," Andrea laughed as Libby left, shooting Snape a warning look as she passed.  
  
"Acts like she's my mother…" he grumbled, "My room is down the hall four doors to the left."  
  
"Why do I need to know that?" Andrea said innocently, "You heard Libby".  
  
"Ugh!" Snape groaned, leaving the room and muttering, "Women!"   
  
"Men!" Andrea called down the hall after him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrea got up the next morning and Libby showed her to a large dining room. Snape was sitting at the head of the table, looking disgruntled. Andrea sat next to him. Libby served breakfast and left them.  
  
"She put a charm on your door!" Snape growled, "I couldn't even knock!"  
  
Andrea saw the look of indignation on his face and burst out laughing. She was finding it hard to breathe, and this seemed to make him even angrier.  
  
"It's not funny! I'm a grown man, in my own house, and I can't even spend the night with--"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"With the woman I love." he said unembarrassed, and Andrea turned red.  
  
"Master can when Master is married!" Libby squeaked as she entered the room.  
  
"We should have went to your house," Snape muttered.  
  
"I live with Carmen." Andrea grinned.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Master has an owl," Libby squeaked, carrying the bird in.  
  
Snape tore the letter from its leg and read the first two sentences, turned bright red and shoved it at Andrea. "It's yours"  
  
Andrea,  
Having fun shagging him silly? Why do I even ask? Anyway, I sent your present and it's jinxed so I wouldn't open it early if you like your hair the way it is. I know you're "busy" and all, but there's a new club right around the corner and I'm waiting for you 'cause that prison wasn't very clean and I know you'll keep me out of trouble!  
-Carmen Rain   
  
"Typical Carmen" Andrea laughed, "Wait till I tell her your mommy makes us sleep n separate rooms"  
  
"Not funny." Snape muttered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Happy Christmas" Snape said as Andrea's green eyes fluttered open the next morning.  
  
"Happy Christmas" she mumbled.  
  
Snape handed her a small red box with a silver ribbon. Libby came in and saw the box. She burst into tears ran from the room. Andrea glanced at Snape curiously, but he just shook his head.   
  
"Open it."  
  
Andrea pulled the ribbon off and opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. She froze.  
  
"Marry me?" Snape asked, "This is why Libby was crying by the way…it was my grandmother's and then my mother's. She recognized the box."  
  
Andrea turned to him and nodded furiously. He laughed at her and called Libby into the room.  
  
"That is a yes, right?"  
  
"Yes" Andrea whispered, finally finding her voice. 


End file.
